


Wiccan Samhain

by KCJensen



Category: Original Work, The Witching Hour Series
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KCJensen/pseuds/KCJensen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if your whole life you thought your were normal?  What if you learn you had abilities ?  That new friends you meet would have abilities too.  Would you all use the powers for the better of the world or use the powers for your own selfish way? </p>
<p>Following the death of her parents Kasi moves from big city Nevada to redneck small town Wyoming.  Things around her start changing quickly.  Kasi and her new friends are different. Soon they find some interesting news that will change their lives.</p>
<p>Will they chose the side of good or evil?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain fell from the sky, it seemed to be crying right along with her. She was angry that death claimed her parents and she was now an orphan because of fate’s cruel plan. Raindrops splashed onto the warm black wool coat her mother once wore. Now it was Kasi's. She inhaled at the lapel, it smelled like her mother, like the butterscotch candies she always kept in her pockets, and the mints, she was always self-conscious about her breath and kept them nearby. The memory hurt her heart. All the memories she thought about them would hurt from now on. As the newly orphaned teenager stood between the two medium sized cool-gray granite stones, she spoke her final sorrowful goodbyes to her beloved parents, friends, and the town that she had lived in all of her life. Her entire world was changing and there was nothing young Kasi could do about it.

  
“Come on Kasi, we need to get on the road, we need to get to Salt Lake by this evening. I don't want to hit traffic.” The mournful looking older woman called from the car, it seemed she had aged several years in the span of a few days.  
Kasi looked down at the ground by her feet, the grass was wet. She wound her way through the maze of lonely headstones to the awaiting maroon Ford Taurus. Kasi’s parents' plots were still fresh; the ground was soft from being disturbed. They had received the headstones the morning of the funeral, they arrived just in time to see them before she had to say her final goodbyes. It was the end of September, so the weather was still quite warm for that time of year, despite the rain that was falling. Kasi was chilled to the bone, but that had more to do with the knowledge her parents were in the ground and she could do nothing to save them, then the temperature of the air around her. She shivered again.

  
A new life was taking over, a new start was happening and Kasi didn’t like all these sudden changes in the slightest. She fought it as long as she could before she had to relent and give in to the will her parents left for her to follow.  
Kasi's life would forever be changed by fate, here she was seventeen and alone. In the next few days she would be in a new school, and living in a new town, everything would be new. She lamented the fact she would be starting over. She clenched her jaw and cursed at the sky above. Why did they have to be taken from her? And why did she have to leave? Why couldn’t she just stay?Today, Kasi would be leaving “The Biggest Little City in The World” and heading to what she considered her own personal hell, small town Wyoming. She considered it to be boring, she would be in purgatory for the foreseeable future.

She ventured one last glance at the headstones behind her, another heartbreak awaited her. The grave markers looked so cold and unforgiving. Another tear fell from her eyes just as it did the sky.  
“Thanks.” Kasi mumbled as she got into her Aunt Rachel’s car, the old maroon Ford Taurus, the engine whined but Kasi found that trait somewhat endearing about the old vehicle.

  
The sweet woman gave an encouraging smile to Kasi when she got into the car. After Kasi was buckled in Rachel reached over and held her hand giving a small squeeze, a comforting gesture Kasi wish she could feel more for at the moment, but she was tapped out of emotion.  
Technically Rachel wasn’t Kasi’s biological Aunt, but the story was Kasi’s mom, Pamela along with three other girls one of them being Rachel were very good friends in high school, out of the four. Rachel was Pamela's closest friend. They were inseparable as kids growing up, and were always there for each other even through the trials and tribulations of high school life. The reason Kasi was now leaving her home with Rachel was that Kasi’s parents had put it in their will that if anything were to happen to them Kasi would go to live with Rachel.  
Kasi could remember her parents discussing their will, there was so much passion in their words as she listened in from her hidden spot, she remembered each word they spoke with great ferocity because this was the first time she had ever heard her parents fight. Kasi replayed the memory while Rachel drove away from the life she knew.

  
It was about three summers ago, after visiting Rachel. Pamela and Keith must have thought their precious daughter was upstairs and in her bed asleep after her many summer adventures, but instead she was standing near the kitchen door listening to her mother explain to her father with a fervent whisper. “She will find out sooner or later,” then it became hard for Kasi to hear each word, they came fast and low, and then soon her mother was standing near the door Kasi was hiding behind. “What if something were to happen to us Keith? Something can happen to us and if we aren’t here, she needs to know. She won’t understand what is happening to her if she is the one of the chosen.” Keith never responded to his wife all he did he was just shake his head. He couldn’t even look at his loving wife face as she spoke tears flowing down her angelic face.

  
Kasi trying hard not to make a sound because she wanted to know what this was all about, but she stumbled and ended up making her presence known by bumping the door. She was truly a klutz and could barely balance herself. Whatever they had been discussing stopped abruptly as soon as they realized Kasi could hear. Pamela looked at her husband wiping the tears on her face away while Keith just looked at his daughter hoping that she didn’t overhear he feared what she had heard and the questions she would undoubtedly ask. Keith knew his daughter's curiosity would burn in her mind.

  
Kasi tried several times to ask what they had been discussing to no avail. Every time she tried they would shut her down or dismiss her curiosity and say the usual parent line. "It will make sense in time."

Shaking her head from the memory she looked over at Rachel. Rachel was a kind, sweet, and plump lady. Today however, she looked like a grape. She was wearing a dark purple rain slicker over her dark jeans and black blouse. She was short lady with short dark brown hair that framed her face and dark red eyeglasses, Kasi always thought the glasses kind of reminded her of Sally Jessie Raphael back in the day on her talk show.

Rachel knew how Kasi was feeling she has lost someone too. Rachel’s husband passed away seven years ago from a heart attack at work. The feeling of loss, especially the loss of someone you love was an impossible pain to forget, it is one you never fully comprehend until it plagues your life.

  
It was a long hot car ride especially with it raining outside; the beautiful sites along the way were obscured by the droplets of water beading on all the windows. The inside of the car was nice but, it didn’t have working air conditioning, Rachel always left the maintenance to her husband and since his passing she hadn't tended to anything that wasn't life threatening in the car. Little did Kasi know how hot that car would get on the ride. It was unbearable at times, when Kasi went to roll the window down just a bit Rachel would say no. Why?  Kasi had no clue but didn’t wish to fight with her and just removed her jacket and over shirt. Every once and awhile a burning motor smell would creep up, it wasn’t the worst thing about that horrid car and what drove Kasi beyond nuts was the windshield wipers. They would make a horrible squeak like fingernails running down a chalkboard and no amount of music could drown out the horrific sound, each time it sounded Kasi would get goose bumps.

  
Rachel was just trying to be helpful during the long seriously boring ride. Rachel knew Kasi really didn’t want to be going with her. “Kasi, the kids are really excited that you are coming to live with them. Also the high school there, you will really like it I promise” Kasi gave a small smile and a quick nod back in respond, before laying her forehead on the window, looking out then closing her eyes to stop the tears from coming.


	2. Chapter 2

After the first couple of hours hearing what Rachel had to say Kasi started not to listen to her rattle on about how wonderful this new chapter in my life would be. Kasi was miserable, yes, she was sulking. She wanted so badly just to be able to stay in Reno and finish school there, be with her friends who she had grew up with her whole life today she was moving to Wyoming.

  
Rachel and Kasi pulled into the Super Eight Motel when they had arrived in Salt Lake. Rachel got out of the car to pay for the room while Kasi tried to wait patiently for her in the hot car, anticipating the moment she would be able to get out and stretch her long lean legs. The eight-hour drive from Reno to Salt Lake City seemed more like twelve. They had only stopped once along the way for gas and a quick bathroom break. Kasi grimaced thinking about the next antagonizing four hour drive to go before ending up in her new personal Hell. Wyoming.

  
The whole process of getting the room must have require a full background and blood test it was taking so long. Kasi couldn’t wait any longer venturing out of the car to stretch her legs. As she walked around the car to see where Rachel was, finally emerging from the front office Rachel spoke, “We are in room one hundred and forty-two; it’s located on the second floor”. She handed Kasi her key-card, “Once we put our bags in the room lets go eat,” Kasi didn’t reply as she began her search for the room.

  
Kasi found it in no time. As she unlocked the door, Rachel came up the stairs with both Kasi’s and her own bags. “Rachel, I think I want to take shower instead of eating; I’m really not hungry,” Kasi said taking the bag from Rachel knowing she was hungry but lying anyways.Rachel glanced at her knowing Kasi was lying, “Are you sure, honey? I will just be down the street at the Denny’s so I won’t be gone very long, Kasi. Maybe I can get something for you to eat for later?" Kasi just shook her head no. As Rachel left she stopped to pause in the doorway turning to look at Kasi who was heading into bathroom. Rachel closed the hotel door leaving Kasi to mope and cry in silence.

  
Kasi took a long shower. It felt refreshing to clean the sweat off. Kasi now stood there in nothing but the thin white cotton hotel bath towel that barely covered her, looking at reflection of red swollen eyes in the motel mirror as she cleared the steamed mirror with small wash cloth. She thought for sure the tears would have stopped flowing. But not for her, she seemed to have an endless supply of them.   After wiping the tears away from her face again with the back of her hand, she started to brush out her long straight as a stick chocolate brown hair. Her hair matched her wide brown eyes that she had inherited from her dad. Searching in a suitcase she pulled out her night clothes. After she got dressed in her favorite comfy pair of sweats and an old t-shirt of her dad’s which still smelled like him. God, she missed her parents so much.  
Kasi had just climbed onto the queen-sized bed and turned on the TV for background noise, as Rachel reappeared through the motel door from eating. She had a small take out box with her. She walked over to the mini fridge placing it in probably in hopes Kasi would get hungry and eat it. Rachel shook her head seeing that Kasi had just got done crying because her face was blotched like a red tomato. In a lovingly mother like tone, Rachel spoke, “Kasi, things are going to get better, I promise.”

  
“I know,” Kasi mumbled, as she pulled the comforter up over her. Rolling and curling up in a ball turning away from where Rachel was. Rachel walked over to sit on her bed obviously deliberating on how or what to say to help Kasi through this dreadful life changing ordeal to no avail. All Rachel could do was to sigh helplessly. Kasi didn’t even know she had fallen asleep until Rachel threw the dark curtains open and the cruel sun was beating down on her, “Wake up sleepy head. It’s time to get on the road.” She chimed out. Kasi grumbled as she walked to the bathroom. Kasi was so not a morning person like Rachel was.

  
While Kasi got ready for the day, Rachel hummed around the room like a hummingbird on crack making sure that everything was gathered up of theirs. Also making the motel bed, seriously who does that? Someone has a job of housekeeping that is what they are paid to do.   
Rachel got all motherly on Kasi when Kasi told her she still wasn’t hungry. But Kasi’s stomach betrayed her and growled loudly. All Kasi could manage to eat was two pieces of toast with honey. Rachel kept telling Kasi that she needed to eat more while Rachel helped herself to two huge pancakes drizzled in mouth watering maple syrup and two crispy pieces of bacon. Kasi ate her toast quickly wishing somehow she could eat more but her nerves kept her from being able eat anything more than she did.

  
After they ate at the morning buffet that the hotel offered, they went to the office to get the deposit back that Rachel had placed on the room. Rachel strummed her fingers along the counter waiting for someone to show. When no one came Kasi got impatience looking around finding the bell and ringing it several times, until some manly voice from the back yelled out,”Hold your damn horses, I’m coming.”

  
From the back came a nasty middle age man greasy food stains down his wife beater his fat belly bouncing playing peek-a-boo with them, as Kasi looked at him grateful that she didn't eat much The strange thing happened when the guy snatched the key from Kasi’s hand brushing it briefly. Like in a fuzzy dream state Kasi witnessed the gross man going back to the back office after helping them, to ea and choked on his breakfast of beer, toast, eggs, and bacon.

  
Kasi just dismissed it as a strange occurrence because when the man spoke deeply, she snapped to reality as he wished them a safe trip. Rachel signed a paper then ushered Kasi out. Before she left, the front clerk check Kasi out licking his lips as he walked back to his office. Soon they were back in the car. Today seemed better no rain, nothing but sunshine. Things were starting to look up. Kasi struggled to stay awake in the sun warmed car. About an hour and half into the drive the warmth of the car finally won. Leaning back into the seat, she started to dream that nightmare of the dream of how she had found out what had happened to her parents again.

  
_Kasi was sitting in her English class working on a paper about how one defines love/honor/truth, when Principal Dee came knocking on the door. Kasi was chewing on the end her pen thinking about what the paper should say as Mrs. Robins went to the door, then turned around “Ms. Johnson, please take your things and go with Principal Dee.”_

  
_A few kids chuckled, one of them is heard saying, “Wonder what she did?” The Principal then led Kasi to his office where there were two uniformed police officers. Kasi’s mind question why there were cops there to speak with her but all she could think about was the heavy set officer. The fat chubby one, how he would chase a fleeing felon would surprise anyone. He was probably too busy eating donuts to chase. At that thought, Kasi giggled not meaning to as he spoke._

  
_“Ms. Johnson, my name is Officer Carter,” He pulled his pants up a bit before continuing on; “there has been an accident. The school has given us your records and we have already contacted,” he paused enough to look at the paper being held, “Rachel Davis in Wyoming.” He is voice sounded too official._

  
_Her giggles stopped abruptly. “Wait… what… why?” She asked curiously._ _The other officer spoke however she didn’t get his name; as he even sounded more official than the other. “Your parents were in a car accident. We are sorry they didn’t make it.” Kasi made a choking sound as her world came crashing in on top of her and she tuned out everything as it became just too much for her to handle._

Then blackness engulfed her.

  
No more dream.

  
Kasi woke up to the car being shut off. They were there. Kasi cringed internally as she thought, “Great, I am in a hick town, full of hick people.”


	3. Chapter 3

  
Kasi was barely functioning from sleep and just open the door of the car to get out to stretch the sleepiness away before Rachel’s three teenage children appeared out of the door of the two story faded and peeling dark-gray colored home. Kendyll was Kasi’s age, she was shorter than Kasi but not by much, her looks were of the phrase "blondes have more fun" It just had to be her motto. She looks like she has a lot of fun.

  
Kasi remembering her parents saying what a hard time she had when her dad died. She had been a daddy’s girl like Kasi. Now she was the hard time coping with the lost. Both of the teenagers had their father’s wrapped around their little fingers. "Yes we did," Kendyll said than shut her mouth as she grab a suitcase. Kendyll looked at Kasi as she passed with her crystal clear blue eyes ones that penetrated right through you that made you feel like she could look into your soul. Wonder if she could?

  
The twins, Michael and Matthew were around thirteen. They could drive a normal person to the point of a nervous breakdown with their energy. Their shaggy brown hair hung down in their eyes. One was slightly taller than the other. “Hey Kasi,” not knowing which one of them said it, Kasi responded back groggily, “Hi guys.” As the twins grabbed all rest her bags and boxes from the car toting them all into the house like they were nothing.

  
“We get to share a room, pretty cool, huh,” Kendyll said very excitedly as she grabbed a small box from the back seat and carried it to the house. “Thanks for letting share your room,” Kasi replied back softly. Kasi was led through the kitchen up to the two flights of stairs to Kendyll’s room, which was the entire attic of the house.

  
The room was huge of course; it was the whole top of the gray house. Half of the room was a place for her to dance with ceiling to floors mirrors. With a wooden bar half way up like they would have in a ballet studio. The other half of the room had two beds and two dressers along with a huge walk in closet. “Some of the neighbors had brought over the extra bed and dresser over, after hearing about what had happened to your folks, knowing that you were to be coming back with mom to live here,” Kendyll said.

  
Kendyll pointed toward the bed, “I hope you like blue.” Kendyll had made the bed for Kasi in some really cool dark blue tie-dye print. Kasi smiled touched at the thought and was pleasantly surprised with the color. No one knew that she loved the color blue, any type of blue, and dark blue being her favorite of them all not even her parents knew that. Kasi moved from the doorway to go sit down the bed, once there she fell back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling dreading unpacking all the boxes that the twins brought up from the car. Sighing heavily instead as she wish she could just crawl in a hole and die.

  
“No, you don’t, it will gets better,” Kendyll said from sitting on her bed. “What,” Kasi asked looking over to Kendyll highly confused? Thinking did I just say that out loud? Kendyll just shrugged like nothing had happened as Kasi sat up looking over to her questioningly. Still confused on what had just going on with Kendyll answering her questions that Kasi spoke in her head; Kasi got up off her new bed walking over to a few boxes that the twins brought up taking them to the bed to start to unpack her belongings. The first box was just her clothes. Taking the folded clothes placing them into the dresser, most all of the boxes her clothes. Leaving the clothes that needed to be hung laying on the bed. Just a few of boxes contained her memories such as Knick knacks, photos, yearbooks, her baby book and one framed photo.

  
On the end table, that Mike brought up or was Matt, she placed the framed photo. Her only family picture, she had of her along with her parents. Kasi was five-years old in it.  
Her father, Keith had work for a company where he traveled a lot from state to state sometimes overseas so there wasn’t much family home time. But when he was home he had always doted on his wife and daughter.

  
He had been taking his wife to lunch for an early birthday for her since he wouldn’t be here to celebrate even though Kasi knew her mother would receive flowers of roses and lilies on her special day. But someone crashed into their car and they were killed instantly. Kasi fingers stroked their faces gently on the picture blinking back tears. A few tears escaped rolling down the glass of the picture.

  
Kendyll looked like she was getting antsy as left saying that she was going to go help her mom get dinner ready. Kasi just thought it was to give her some time alone. After unpacking everything but the clothes that needed to be hung up, Kasi walked over to look out the attic windows of her new house; it was located what the locals of this valley called the West Hills.

  
She missed Reno, and her friends.

  
Kasi wonder if her cell phone worked here. With all the high mountains everywhere, she wonders is she even got reception. Kasi turned to look for my purse a really cute mini black backpack. She found it near the door and pulled out the phone. Shock filled her as she had signal, thanked goodness for small miracles. Smiling a bit as she text one of her friends back in Reno, to see how everyone was doing. Hoping to hear that they missed her because, she certainly missed them. She waited for a bit but, nothing no one ever responded back.

  
Seriously that suck!

  
Rachel called from upstairs to Kasi that dinner was ready. Pocketing her cell phone in her back pocket, she headed down the stairs for the kitchen where the others were waiting. Dinner was ribs from the crock pot with bits of bacon in the BBQ sauce that one of the neighbors had brought over. A green salad with poppy seed dressing and homemade butter flake rolls. At the dinner table as they ate. Rachel explained "I have cleared with the principal I will sign papers later but Kendyll you to help Kasi at school tomorrow. I will had to leave to work earlier because of the time she took off to go pick up Kasi help her the arrangements of Kasi's parents."  Kasi swallow hard as she felt like a burden now she was grateful to at least know one person at school tomorrow but how she dreaded to go.

  
After dinner, while the twins finished their homework and got ready for bed. Kasi helped Kendyll with the dishes even though Rachel had a dishwasher; she insisted the girls wash the plates spotless before putting them in the dishwasher. I can understand washing off plates but twice the wash was redundant. After the double duty washing and dishpan hands, Kasi headed back upstairs to take a shower to avoid the awkward conversation with Kendyll and Rachel. She just didn't want to talk she was just some me time.

  
Kasi's me time was cut short when water went cold. The twins had already taken shower using the hot water, the water cold on her flesh little goose bumps cover her body as she towel dried. After drying Kasi who had taken her night clothes with her got dressed in some hot pink fuzzy pajama bottoms and white tank top. She brushed her teeth then pulled her long hair back in a ponytail. Gathering her dirty clothes and her bathroom stuff she walked back into the bedroom to see that Kendyll was already in bed; reading a book off her Kindle. “Night Kasi, I am really glad you are here.” Kendyll quietly whispered from across the room then went back to reading her Kindle.

  
“Me too, sweet dreams to you,” Kasi responded after placing the dirty clothes in pile in next to her bed. Kasi was as ready for bed as she pulled back the covers and climbed into bed rolling over away from Kendyll. Slowly, Kasi drifted off into a restless sleep.  Tossing and turning as Kasi dreams moved from dark until Kasi was once again dreaming of her mother.

  
Pamela looked so much younger, like Kasi age. But Kasi knew it was her mother even though she looked so much younger. She looked a lot like Kasi. Pamela’s long brown straight hair it was to the middle of her back. The only thing different were Pamela's grayish blue eyes, her heart shaped face with two dimples. Seeing that face made Kasi, frown as she slept there was of plague of sorrow.  
Pamela seems to fade in and out of as she spoke it was an eerie tone that sound ghostly and haunted. “My sweet child, I am so sorry that you never found out who you really are. Don’t let the power you have corrupt you. Others will seek you out to help you corrupt for the bad of the world.” As Pamela body flickering in and out, she leaned forward and kissed Kasi forehead.

  
As soon Pamela kiss touched Kasi’s head she was gone. Kasi woke up startled gasping. Kasi felt startled as she looked around in the dark. The strangest thing about the whole dream thing was Kasi could swear she could feel the kiss on her forehead that her mom had just kissed. Kasi rubbing the spot absent mindlessly, and then looking over at Kendyll because her breathing was ragged and hard like Kendyll had been watching or overheard Kasi’s dream. What was Kasi thinking? It is totally impossible to be watching or hear people’s dreams, shaking her head at the thought Kasi rolled back over in her new bed fighting hard to get back to sleep.


End file.
